The ZhuZhus
|title_other = Polly and the ZhuZhu Pets |show = Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets |dub_identifier = Canadian English |logo = Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channels = Disney Channel (Australia and New Zealand) |accessdate=2016-9-29}} Disney Channel (South Africa) Disney Channel (United States) YTV |rating = Canada United States |country = Canada |country2 = United States |language = Canadian English |seasons = 1 |episodes = 26 |accessdate=2016-9-29}} |distributor = |production_company = Cepia LLC Corus Entertainment Nelvana |recording_studio = Studio 306 Inc |producer = |starring = Jenna Warren Tajja Isen Richard Binsley Stephany Seki Robert Tinkler Stacey DePass Zachary Bennett |air_date = Disney Channel (United States): – present YTV: – present |website = http://pollyandthezhuzhupets.com |channel_site = http://disneychannel.disney.com/polly-and-the-zhuzhu-pets |channel_title = Disney Channel |channel_site2 = http://ytv.com/shows/polly-and-the-zhu-zhu-pets |channel_title2 = YTV |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polly_and_the_Zhu_Zhu_Pets |wikia = http://polly-and-the-zhu-zhu-pets.wikia.com |imdb = |tv.com = |video = Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets - theme song (English) |video_title = Opening theme }} Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets is a Canadian/American children's animated TV series produced by Cepia LLC, Corus Entertainment, and Nelvana. The series is about an 8-year-old girl Polly Pamplemousse, and her adventures with 4 talking extraordinary hamsters: Pipsqueak, Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums, and Chunk. Broadcast Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets originally debuted on Disney Channel in the United States on |accessdate=2016-9-29}} at . |accessdate=2016-9-29}} Disney Channels Worldwide acquired both multi-territory broadcast and on demand rights to Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets in Australia, Austria, Belgium, Central and Eastern Europe, Germany, Luxembourg, the Middle East, the Netherlands, New Zealand, Russia, Sub-Saharan Africa, and Switzerland. In Canada, Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets will premiere on YTV on . |accessdate=2016-9-29}} Cast Jenna Warren |main_char2 = Pipsqueak |main_char2v = Tajja Isen |main_char3 = Mr. Squiggles |main_char3w = Mr._Squiggles |main_char3v = Richard Binsley |main_char4 = Num Nums |main_char4w = Num_Nums |main_char4v = Stephany Seki |main_char5 = Chunk |main_char5v = Robert Tinkler |main_char6 = Jilly |main_char6v = TBA |main_char7 = Bean |main_char7v = TBA |sup_char1 = Mrs. Pamplemousse |sup_char1w = Mrs._Pamplemousse |sup_char1v = Stacey DePass |sup_char2 = Mr. Pamplemousse |sup_char2w = Mr._Pamplemousse |sup_char2v = Zachary Bennett |sup_char3 = Wilfred Kerdle |sup_char3w = Wilfred_Kerdle |sup_char3v = Patrick McKenna |sup_char4 = Cindy Gelato |sup_char4w = Cindy_Gelato |sup_char4v = Rebecca Brenner |sup_char4 = Mindy Gelato |sup_char4w = Mindy_Gelato |sup_char4v = Samantha Weinstein |sup_char4 = Madge |sup_char4v = Brianna D'Aguanno |minor_char1 = Skunk |minor_char1v = no voice |minor_char2 = Bernie Bucklebutt |minor_char2w = Bernie_Bucklebutt |minor_char2v = no voice |minor_char3 = Umpire |minor_char3v = Zachary Bennett |minor_char4 = Cashier |minor_char4v = Stacey DePass |minor_char5 = Walter |minor_char5v = no voice |minor_char6 = Teacher |minor_char6v = Helen King |minor_char7 = Secretary |minor_char7v = Maria Vacratsis |minor_char8 = Whendy Sails |minor_char8w = Whendy_Sails |minor_char8v = Nicole Stamp |minor_char9 = TV girl |minor_char9w = TV_girl |minor_char9v = Stephany Seki |minor_char10 = Announcer |minor_char10v = Robert Tinkler |minor_char11 = Princess Tickyboo |minor_char11w = Princess_Tickyboo |minor_char11v = no voice |minor_char12 = Mr. Math |minor_char12w = Mr._Math |minor_char12v = Richard Binsley |minor_char13 = TV host |minor_char13w = TV_host |minor_char13v = Stephany Seki }} International versions See also *Episodes External links *Official website *Zhu Zhu Pets website *[http://disneychannel.disney.com/polly-and-the-zhuzhu-pets Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets on Disney Channel] *[http://ytv.com/shows/polly-and-the-zhu-zhu-pets Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets on YTV] References Category:Disney Channel (Australia and New Zealand) programming Category:Disney Channel (South Africa) programming Category:Disney Channel (United States) programming Category:YTV programming